


Justin's Birthday

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Justin on his birthday with a cute gift.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite.

Hearing Brian in the kitchen making breakfast, Justin stayed in bed, waiting for the day to begin. Ever since that awful birthday when Brian had gotten him a hustler, he'd always woken up to _his_ day feeling a bit insecure. He knew that Brian would never mess up like that again, and every birthday after his nineteenth had all been great, but the bad feeling still lingered in him.

Half an hour later, Brian peeked through the door carrying a tray with coffee, Eggo waffles that he had toasted to a golden brown and topped with whipped cream and berries, and a cupcake with a candle in it. Seeing that Justin was awake, he walked inside and set the tray down. "Ready for your gift?

"Ready as I'll ever be."

A giggle from behind the door made Justin jump off the bed. Opening the door, he found Gus standing outside, wearing a birthday hat and holding presents.

"Happy birthday, Justin!" he yelled, throwing himself into Justin's arms.

Justin hugged him for a long time, just breathing in his scent and thinking of how much he’d missed him. Carrying Gus over to the bed, he sat him down in Brian's lap and sat down next to them. Gus picked at the waffles and poked his finger through the cupcake after Justin had blown out the candle.

"He's staying for a week. Mel brought him here this morning and we're driving him home next weekend," Brian explained when he saw the question in Justin's eyes.

Gus told Justin to open his gifts and immediately began to rip them open himself. Justin laughed quietly when he saw that most of them were drawings made by Gus and JR, but there was also a beautiful book about the fine art of photography from Linds and Mel.

"Daddy, what did you give him?"

"I gave him a week with you, Sonny Boy," Brian said, as Gus nodded and started to play with the wrapping paper.

"I take it you like your present," Brian whispered when he saw the smile on Justin’s face.

Justin kissed him hard. “Best birthday ever. Thank you.”


End file.
